<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You'll Always 8e Mine by Finder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020780">You'll Always 8e Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finder/pseuds/Finder'>Finder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Anal Sex, Biting, Crying, Double Penetration, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Infidelity, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Spanking, Painful Sex, Public Play, Sexual Exhaustion, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finder/pseuds/Finder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska finds herself attracted to one Rose Lalonde; the only human to have ever conjured up such powerful feelings of hate and desire in her. After yet another rejection, Vriska strikes at the human through one of her most vulnerable places: her wife.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kanaya Maryam/Vriska Serket, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam/Vriska Serket, Rose Lalonde/Vriska Serket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Drone Season 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/gifts">Prim_the_Amazing</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The music pulsed throughout the club; a heartbeat that caught up everyone in its rhythm. Vriska wasn’t one for dancing but she could feel her foot tapping to the beat. She and Rose were sitting to the side of the dance floor watching the humans and trolls twist, gyrate, and pump to the music. The neon lights flashed overhead and at the other end of the room, Dave was DJing.  </p><p>Dave had landed the gig, Rose had wanted to support him, so Kanaya had invited Vriska along. It was like a domino effect of stupid obligations and tedium. So here she was, watching Dave’s insufferably neutral expression as he laid down track after track; still wearing his shades even though the lighting was shit.  </p><p>Jade and Kanaya were on the dancefloor. Jade was wearing a crop top and shorts, a thong peeking out from her daisy dukes. Kanaya was wearing a tube top, jacket, and flares. Vriska had opted to dress in her normal wear: jeans, denim jacket, and cerulean shirt with a white Scorpio symbol. Next to her, Rose sat wearing a tight purple t-shirt with an angry Squiddle and a skirt that exposed an exquisite amount of leg. Vriska would occasionally glance down at the creamy white skin, imagining it covered in bruises. </p><p>“Like what you see?” Rose asked, not even bothering to look at her. </p><p>She pursed her painted black lips around a straw and drank her soda. </p><p>“You know I always do, Lalonde,” Vriska replied. </p><p>Rose rolled her eyes and went back to drinking. </p><p>“Do you really enjoy this?” Vriska asked. “All this noise gives me a headache.” </p><p>“You didn’t have to come,” Rose replied, curtly. </p><p>“You’re dodging my question,” Vriska shot back. </p><p>“Dave’s having fun.” </p><p>“Are <em>you</em>?” </p><p>“Vriska, I…” Rose thought about that. “You know what? Yes, yes, I am. Dave’s indulging in his hobby, Kanaya and I get to hang out with Terezi and Jade, and this bar’s drink prices are better than they should be.” </p><p>“Admit it, this place blows,” Vriska said. “You’re just here because Dave asked you.” </p><p>“And why are you here then?” Rose asked. “Even if I was only here out of obligation, I <em>like</em> when my family is having fun. Why’d you decide to come along? Need something to complain about?” </p><p>Vriska rolled her eyes. </p><p>“Do you like bringing down the mood?” Rose asked. “God, I can’t believe Kanaya keeps inviting you to these things.” </p><p>It was Rose’s tone that really dug into Vriska. The blonde wasn’t even that upset, she was just being judgmental, condescending, smug, and, most prominently, a 8itch. Vriska could feel the pitch feelings bubbling inside of herself. </p><p>“Whatever,” the troll grumbled, leaning back on her chair. </p><p>She watched as Jade danced in front of Kanaya, provocatively grinding herself on the jadeblood’s crotch. Kanaya’s blush was adorable. </p><p>“They’re having fun,” Vriska said. </p><p>“Quite,” Rose replied. </p><p>“You know, Rose,” Vriska said. “I’ve been thinking.” </p><p>“Well, I figured even you had the capacity.” </p><p>“Funny. Anyway, remember the last time we were in Can Town?” </p><p>Rose bristled at the mention of it. </p><p>“Yeah, you remember,” Vriska said, smirking. “We had some fun in the city, didn’t we? We got to look at outfits, mess around with Carapaces, pull some pranks on Jane.” </p><p>Rose wasn’t making eye-contact with her. Vriska put her hand onto the Seer’s thigh, her fingers pressing into the softness. </p><p>“We decided to go to that bar on Spam avenue,” Vriska continued as she began rubbing Rose’s thigh. “Just you and me. Kanaya thought we went to go try a restaurant.” </p><p>“Vriska,” Rose said, her voice almost a growl. </p><p>“You thought you could handle yourself with those soporifics.” </p><p>“Vriska,” Rose repeated, turning to glare at her. </p><p>“You’re so much more tolerable when you’re plastered,” Vriska said. “I imagine your mom was too.” </p><p>That barb stung and Vriska could see the anger burn in her violet eyes. </p><p>Their trip to Can Town had been an interesting one. Kanaya had wanted to do some shopping and Vriska had invited herself to tag along. It had been an exercise in subtle underhanded barbs between her and Rose. Every sentence to each other had a secret meaning within an innuendo within the slightest change in tone. Kanaya would ask for an opinion on something? They would use it as grounds to dig at the other one. An inconvenience was had? Whoever best coped with said inconvenience showed themselves to be the better adjusted individual.  </p><p>Vriska and Rose had exhausted themselves after the third day of passive aggressive combat and opted to go drinking. It was on that night that Vriska well and truly defeated Rose. She’d goaded the human into drinking alcohol and after a few martini’s Rose was a blabbering mess that couldn’t control her volume. Rose babbled about so much useless shit, Vriska almost regretted getting her into that state. But learning her insecurities about life, her mother, Kanaya, etc. that made it worth it. It was the ultimate showing of an animal showing their belly in surrender. That Rose would offer to go down on her in the bathroom was the cherry on top. Vriska gently told her no and dutifully walked her home to a concerned Kanaya who no doubt chastised her when she sobered up.  </p><p>Vriska couldn’t have asked for a more complete victory. She got to be the shining responsible one to Rose’s complete inebriated failure. Rose would dwell on this for the rest of her life. Vriska had outdone her; she’d earned Kanaya’s gratitude and respect for helping her wife out while Rose got to look pathetic in comparison. It was a sore point to Rose, one that Vriska liked to poke and prod at, like a scab she’d keep opening up so it can never fully heal. </p><p>“Remember what you asked me?” Vriska asked. </p><p>“Jesus, you’ll never let this go,” Rose grumbled. </p><p>“Oh, I won’t,” Vriska said, a fanged smile on her lips. “Not every day the high and mighty Rose Lalonde is begging to give me a blowjob. Kanaya must really not be doing it for you.” </p><p>Rose sighed, a reaction that Vriska wasn’t expected. She’d hoped that Rose would blow up there and then, make a scene and humiliate herself again. That was the best-case scenario, Vriska figured the blonde would just get mad and throw some insults out under her breath. Rose cast a glance over to the dance floor as Roxy and Kanaya danced together while Jade went to grind against Nepeta. </p><p>“Look, I can’t take back what I said,” Rose said, scooting closer to Vriska, her tone surprisingly calm. “I shouldn’t drink, and I’m glad you got me home. I might have been inebriated, but-”   </p><p>Rose sighed and leaned in, “I wasn’t being dishonest. I don’t want to admit it, but I find myself staring at you sometimes.” </p><p>This… this was different. Vriska shot her a look, “The hell are you talking about Lalonde.” </p><p>Rose sighed and placed her hand on Vriska’s leg, “You’ve got a thick skull, you know that?” </p><p>Vriska snarled at her, but Rose brushed it off. </p><p>“Somedays I wonder what would have happened if Kanaya had gotten together with you and never noticed me,” Rose continued, moving her hand up Vriska’s leg. “I hate thinking about it, but I can understand why she might have. I hate imagining you and her, together. Yet I can’t deny how hot that image is.” </p><p>Her hand found its way to the front of Vriska’s jeans. Rose leaned in, not breaking eye-contact. She rubbed her hand over the troll’s crotch, feeling Vriska becoming erect. The blueblood was shocked at how bold she was being but tried to hide that, and her growing arousal, behind a haughty veneer. </p><p>“Pfft, of course you can’t deny it,” Vriska replied. “Any sex fantasy with me is guaranteed to be 8 times hotter than the average one.” </p><p>“You’ve got a lot of boasts,” Rose said, glancing down at the bulge in Vriska’s pants that she was slowly massaging.  </p><p>“Can you back them up?” Rose asked, eyes shooting back up to meet her stare. </p><p>Vriska bit her lip. Damn, Lalonde’s hands felt good and her voice had dropped to a husky lustful drawl. Vriska had felt pitch feelings for the human for some time now; though she’d vacillate between wanting Rose and wanting Rose to jump off a bridge. Pitch feelings were always difficult to figure out.  </p><p>“Do humans-” Vriska said, before releasing a sigh as Rose’s hand pressed an especially sensitive area, “Do humans even feel pitch?” </p><p>“I don’t know,” Rose said. “I might need some… <em>hands on</em> education on that matter.” </p><p>Vriska let out a low laugh. She was really getting into the hand job. </p><p>“Wow, Lalonde,” Vriska said, leaning in. “Kanaya’s lucky to have someone who can work a bulge like that.”  </p><p>“A compliment?” Rose asked, leaning forward to get her head under the table. “What happened to the famous Serket brand?” </p><p>“My brand can include... compliments,” Vriska said as Rose fingered her zipper. </p><p>Rose hummed softly, “It’s a real shame though.” </p><p>“What is?” Vriska asked, the want seeping into her voice as Rose fingers slipped through the zipper teeth.” </p><p>“That I’m married,” Rose said, flashing her wedding ring. </p><p>Rose gave her a wicked grin and laughed as she got up. She straightened her skirt and walked away, Vriska’s face burned blue in a toxic cocktail of embarrassment, lust, and anger. She watched Rose enter the dance floor and weave her way through the crowd towards Kanaya. Rose grabbed her troll wife and spun her around before dipping her and going in for a kiss. Kanaya closed her eyes, but Rose kept hers open and on Vriska. The human smiled into the kiss and flipped Vriska off for good measure. </p><p>“The fucking audacity!” Vriska thought, zipping her jeans back up. “Lalonde you absolute fucking 8itch I swear to fucking anything.” </p><p>Rose and Kanaya danced together on the floor; energetic, intimate, and happy. Rose spared no more glances in Vriska’s direction. She’d won this round and she had much better things to look at. She grasped her wife’s hips, feeling Kanaya’s hot breath against her forehead. The stage lights shone on the sweat on Kanaya’s grey skin. The green blush of her exertion lit her smiling face up like no other. Rose didn’t even notice Vriska get up from her chair and storm off. They’d dance their dance again... some other time. Now, Rose only had eyes for Kanaya.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vriska threw open the door of her apartment and stomped inside. After Rose’s little stunt, she’d left the club. The dramatic bitch in her wanted to make a scene of it, but that would have been difficult with the erection straining against her pants.</p><p>She’d quietly made her way to the exit and flew home. She walked to the bathroom immediately, tossing her pants outside. She freed her bulge and began stroking. Her strokes got faster as the feelings of hatred and lust sloshed together inside of her head. A red masturbation session would be a lot more tender; maybe she’d get into her bed and hump a pillow. A pitch masturbation session, however, was just furiously stroking her unlubed cock; the pain from the friction adding to the thrill of the whole act.</p><p>She remembered Rose’s smug expression; the laughter in her eyes as she teased and humiliated her. Those black painted lips smiling at her. Vriska wanted to force her dick through them. She imagined the sight, Rose on her knees being face fucked. In her mind's eye she could see Rose struggling to take it, crying but Vriska held her fast.</p><p>Vriska picked up the pace of her stroking at the image.</p><p>She pictured herself taking Rose roughly, fucking the haughtiness out of her. Breaking through that air of superiority she seemed to surround herself with. She could almost hear Rose’s cries of pain and pleasure; she’d plead with Vriska to stop. Maybe she would... for a moment before spreading Rose’s cheeks and plunging into her ass. Her pleasure would be amplified by the human’s pain.</p><p>Vriska came. She ejaculated into the toilet; cum streaking across the still water. She panted heavily; her dick began to soften. Pain from the dry session stabbing through the haze of pleasure from release. She looked at herself in the mirror; pants less, covered in sweat, and breathing heavily. Her face was a dark blue from all this assertion. </p><p>The mental image remained; having sex with Rose, no, raping her. Vriska’s mind began formulating a plan; how to best get back at Rose and utterly break her. Vriska thought about Rose’s pressure points and how-to best tear through her defenses. She remembered when Rose flashed her ring at her; gloating at how she’d stolen Kanaya away. </p><p>That was where Vriska was going to start.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Maryam-Lalonde Household</strong>
</p>
<p>It was a lazy Saturday morning and Rose was sitting at her desk in a tank top and panties. She was typing away at her current novel while Kanaya was brewing coffee and toasting a pair of bagels. Rose had managed to pass her weekly word goal yesterday and was happy to be as far ahead as she was. Her current novel was the sequel to the fourth ending of her Zazzerpan spin-off wherein a freaky orgy with the Deep-Ones spawned a race of fish-human hybrids. They needed to track down Zazzerpan’s familiar’s homunculus in order to understand what their purpose was. The dense lore was a selling point for the series.</p>
<p>“Rose, what kind of cream cheese do you want on your bagel?” Kanaya asked.</p>
<p>“I’ll take the lox spread,” Rose replied.</p>
<p>Rose typed another passage out and stopped. Her previous few pages were a mess of notes: [figure out dialogue here] or [he leaves]. Things she couldn’t write out in the moment and had resolved to come back later for. Rose scrolled up to check the skeleton outline of her story.</p>
<p>“Maybe I should change the starting point,” she thought. “In media res? Should I make a prologue? No. No prologues.”</p>
<p>As she scrolled back to the place she left off, Rose saw Kanaya entering out of the corner of her eye. Kanaya was wearing a bathrobe and nothing else (Rose had checked this morning <em>thoroughly</em>).</p>
<p>“Do we need more coffee filters?” Rose asked, not looking up from her computer.</p>
<p>Kanaya kept walking toward her without answering.</p>
<p>“Kanaya?” Rose asked, turning to her.</p>
<p>The troll reached out and closed Rose’s laptop before pushing it to the side.</p>
<p>“Are you ok?” Rose asked, looking up at her wife.</p>
<p>Kanaya had a blank stare on her face, her eyes weren’t focused on anything in particular. Rose tilted her head quizzically. She examined her wife’s vacant stare but found her eyes drawn to movement further down. Something twitched beneath Kanaya’s bathrobe and from the position, Rose figured it was her bulge.</p>
<p>Rose opened her mouth to say something only to stop when Kanaya grabbed her by the back of her tank top hoisted her up and threw her forward onto the desk. Rose hit the table with a bang, having not braced for the hit, pain shot through her ribcage. Rose was stunned momentarily and that’s when Kanaya acted. She grabbed a fistful of Rose’s panties and tore them off, before striking a cheek with a hard slap.</p>
<p>It was the sudden noise rather than the pain that knocked Rose back to her senses.</p>
<p>“Kanaya!” she exclaimed, bracing her hands on the desk to push herself up, “What are you-”</p>
<p>Rose was cut off by Kanaya grabbing the back of her neck and pressing her onto the desk. With her free hand she undid the tie on her bathrobe and let the garment fall open. Rose saw her ample breasts, green nipples erect, and her hardened dick.</p>
<p>“K-Kanaya!” Rose shouted. “Please, you’re – you're hurting me! What’s gotten into you?”</p>
<p>Kanaya leaned forward, pressing her forearm against Rose’s back to keep her trapped in place. With her mouth near Rose’s ear, she said,</p>
<p>“It’s not what’s gotten into me. It’s about what’s going to get into you.”</p>
<p>Rose could feel her wife’s erection pressing against her upper thighs. She’d never been as afraid of her own spouse as she was in this moment. </p>
<p>“Kanaya?”</p>
<p>“It’s a real shame,” Kanaya said, lining her bulge up with Rose’s entrance. “That you’re married.”</p>
<p>In that instant it clicked. Rose’s eyes widened in surprise and horror, “Vriska-aaaaah!”</p>
<p>The name turned into a cry of pain as Kanaya slammed her entire length into Rose. Kanaya laughed a hollow but familiar laugh. Rose remembered hearing it whenever Vriska happened to watch someone endure a misfortune. Rose scrambled to grab the edge of the table as Kanaya dragged herself out and pushed back in. She took her weight off of Rose’s back and grasped her hips, increasing the speed of her thrusts.</p>
<p>“Damn, Lalonde,” Kanaya said, “You’ve got a nice ass. Kanaya’s a lucky lady!”</p>
<p>She slapped Rose’s ass again, loving the feel of the flesh yielding to her hand, and the red mark that began to blossom on it.</p>
<p>“Stop!” Rose shouted, the pain of the blow mingling with the pain of being forcefully entered without being ready. “Jesus, Vriska!”</p>
<p>She let out another scream of pain as Kanaya leaned forward and grabbed a handful of her hair.</p>
<p>“How does it fucking feel?” she sneered, slamming herself into Rose again and again. “Little miss perfect always holding herself above everyone. Practically boasting about how you took Kanaya away for yourself. Well she’s mine now!”</p>
<p>Kanaya pressed herself into Rose with a particularly hard thrust at that, causing Rose’s eyes to get teary.</p>
<p>“And you’re my little fucktoy!”</p>
<p>Across town, Vriska was sitting on her bed, meditating. It was like controlling Sollux and sending him after Aradia; but more refined. Manipulating Sollux was a course motor movement; like steering a huge vehicle. She needed him to fly and needed him to shoot, that was all. For what she had planned today she needed to exert control over a fine motor movement. She’d inserted herself into Kanaya like a parasite if one were capable of malice. Kanaya’s hands felt like a pair gloves that Vriska had just slipped on. She had control of all of her movements; from the grip on Rose’s thighs to the smirk on Kanaya’s face. Vriska felt her own bulge growing hard as she vicariously experienced Rose’s rape. The sensation of Rose’s vagina was amazing; tighter than normal with the amount of resistance she was putting up. </p>
<p>Kanaya was also putting up resistance of a much less sexy kind. Kanaya had greeted her possession with curiosity at first. The moment she felt Vriska’s arousal she immediately tried to fight her. It was no use, Vriska had honed her mind control to such a degree she doubted anyone could stop her; not even Aranea. Still, as she made her way across the room, Kanaya fought her. As she pinned Rose and threatened her, Kanaya grew more and more desperate. As Vriska violated Rose, she twisted Kanaya’s face into a cruel grin while internally Kanaya screamed in anguish. She couldn’t bear to see her wife in such pain much less be the cause of it. It was those feelings of angst and dread that Vriska latched onto and amplified; beating Kanaya’s psyche down.</p>
<p>With Kanaya’s will held at bay, Vriska returned her focus to the scene before her. She released Rose’s hair and grabbed her tank top; yanking her up for better leverage. Rose felt the collar dig into her neck as Vriska fucked her.</p>
<p>Rose tried to think of something, a spell to strike back, or a means of escape. Any thoughts she had about resistance struggled to form or would break apart right as they were about to take shape. Vriska had forced herself into her mind just as she had her body. Rose felt a mess of sensations; sexual pleasure clashed with the pain of what Vriska was doing to her. Vriska reached Kanaya’s hand down to rub against Rose’s clitoris; the action was almost tender and the force from her thrusts slowed. Vriska mimicked the movements she found in Kanaya’s memories; the familiar touch sending Rose over the edge into an orgasm. Rose's walls clamped down on Kanaya’s cock as she came. In her room, Vriska let out a cry of pleasure while across town Rose let out a wail.</p>
<p>Rose finally broke down in tears. The orgasm had felt great and what followed was the feeling of utter humiliation. Rose felt like her body had betrayed her; as if she had decided to take a kind of enjoyment from her own rape. Kanaya’s delicate touch had been there; the tenderness reminiscent of their love-making had been injected into Rose’s violation. She felt dirty; the one she loved had been used to commit one of the cruelest acts against her. Rose could feel Kanaya climax; jade green semen flowing into her. </p>
<p>Kanaya tugged the tank top harder, cutting off Rose’s air. Rose clawed at the garment as she struggled to breath before it tore and was yanked completely off of her. Kanaya pulled out of her and Rose crashed against the desk. She could feel the cum leaking down her thighs. </p>
<p>Rose stumbled to her feet, her bruised labia making it painful. Kanaya idly cleaned herself with Rose’s destroyed top before tossing it away. </p>
<p>“You know Rose,” she said. “It didn’t have to be like this. You could have just gone into the bathroom with me last night and everyone would have had a good time. You could have avoided all of this.”</p>
<p>Rose snarled at her, “You goddamn piece of shit!”</p>
<p>Vriska shrugged Kanaya’s shoulders. “Hey, I’m not complaining. This is much more fun.”</p>
<p>Rose immediately ran for the door only for Kanaya to easily intercept her. She grabbed Rose by the throat and slammed her against the wall. Rose let out a cry only for her lips to be caught in Kanaya’s own. Vriska forced Kanaya’s tongue into Rose’s mouth, licking the human’s palate and cutting her lip on one of the troll’s fangs.</p>
<p>“I’m not done with you yet,” Vriska as Kanaya said. “Just give me a few moments, I’ll be right over. Until then, Kanaya will keep you warm for me.”</p>
<p>In her own house, Vriska got dressed and stepped outside. She activated her wings and hopped into the air. She was giddy with excitement; she’d utterly dominated Rose and fucked her vicariously. Now she was going to do it in the flesh.</p>
<p>Kanaya had lifted Rose up and reinserted herself. She banged the human against the wall, hungrily kissing at her neck.</p>
<p>“Fight her!” Rose shouted, clawing at her wife’s back. “Kanaya please!”</p>
<p>Vriska responded by having Kanaya nip at the human’s collar bone and then slam into her with a particularly hard thrust. Kanaya kept a firm grasp on the human’s thighs, her fingertips leaving bruises for the following day. Kanaya’s thrusts were short but forceful; gravity aiding in Rose’s impalement. </p>
<p>Vriska passed the city limits, arrived outside of their house, and let herself in. She glided through the hallways of wizard sculptures and dark artifacts that Rose had collected. She entered the kitchen and took a bite of one of the bagels left out on the counter. Kanaya had only gotten half way through the spread before Vriska had possessed her; the bagels were still a little warm.</p>
<p>Rose and Kanaya were on the couch, still fucking; Vriska had instructed Kanaya to take her wife there. Rose was on top, cowgirl style, Kanaya held her firmly by her wrists as she thrust into her. Rose was exhausted from the fucking and the fighting. Vriska crossed the room, stripping off her jacket, shirt and pants. </p>
<p>“S-stop, Vriska, please,” Rose cried, her voice hoarse.</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Vriska said, slipping her thumbs into her black and blue spider printed panties and slipping them off. “Goooooooosh Rosie, I could.”</p>
<p>She looked Rose over. The blonde was covered in bruises, most notably the finger marks on her supple thighs. Her ass cheeks were red from Kanaya’s spanks and a set of hickies made themselves apparent on her neck and breasts. Green had been smeared between her legs from her wife’s ministrations and her cheeks were tearstained.</p>
<p>Vriska sauntered towards the couple, slowly stroking her shaft. She licked her lips and idly dragged her tongue across a fang as she moved to join them on the couch.</p>
<p>“I really could,” Vriska continued, letting out a sigh. “But, well I'm already this far and I just... I just don’t want to.”</p>
<p>Vriska smirked as she got to Rose. She was behind the human, her ass presented itself to the blue-blood and she absolutely couldn’t get enough. Vriska spat into her hand and rubbed it onto her cock.</p>
<p>“I’ve had wet dreams about this ass, you know?” Vriska said. “Don’t worry, I won’t go in completely dry.”</p>
<p>“Please,” Rose begged, struggling to get off of Kanaya.</p>
<p>Vriska placed her hands on Rose’s tender cheeks and parted them to get a look at her anus. The pucker was so inviting and untouched by the morning’s events. Vriska leaned forward and planted a kiss on Rose’s right cheek, a bright blue lipstick mark claiming Rose as her prize. She leaned to the left and gave the hole a slow tentative lick. Rose flinched from the wet sensation. Satisfied, Vriska stood to her full height and lined her member up with Rose’s rear entryway.</p>
<p>She pressed forward and Rose screamed. Vriska bit her lip at the sensation, feeling herself push into Rose centimeter by delicious centimeter. Rose was like a vice, clamping down on Vriska to try to bar her entry. </p>
<p>“Unclench, Rosie,” she said. “It’s going to hurt more if you don’t.”</p>
<p>“Ahhhhhh, stop it!” Rose shouted, the pain from her anus stretching stabbing through her.</p>
<p>Vriska pushed in further, the pleasure of her dick in Rose’s rear mixed with the vicarious pleasure of Kanaya’s in her front. She was a one woman act of double-penetration and it felt amazing. Eventually she felt her hips press against Rose’s plump butt; fully hilting in her. Vriska savored the feeling for a few seconds before starting to draw out.</p>
<p>“K-kanaya,” Rose whimpered, “Please...”</p>
<p>But Kanaya’s face was impassive, uncaring of her wife’s violation.</p>
<p>“I’m going to enjoy you two,” Vriska said, as she began her slow thrusts into Rose. “Two little sluts at my beck and call. You and Fussyfangs can’t exclude me anymore. From now on, this will be your new normal! You 8elong to meeeeeeee!”</p>
<p>Vriska let out a mirthless laugh as she fucked Rose. She’d won the game that existed entirely within her head. She’d completely dominated the one human who inspired such hate and lust in her <em>and</em> she had Kanaya back in the palm of her hand. She had the couple under her control and she’d never let them go. </p>
<p>As Rose let out another pained cry, a small jade tear escaped Kanaya’s eye as she was forced to continue this cruel parody of their love-making.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>